


Fireflies

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Who said flowers can't bloom in space? [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, House Party, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, really just so much fluff you could make cotton candy out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Prompt on tumblr: klance and firefliesKeith has never gotten drunk before, hence never knew the side effects of drinking (imbalance and altered perception included).Lucky for him, there's always a watchful gaze looking out for him.





	

*****  
“I am _not_! Drunk!”

He stared on.

“I’m just…very very relaxed right now.”

He raised an eyebrow, smirking at the sight.

“Are you now?”

“Yes!” the drunk boy replied, pumping his fist in the air, only to lose his balance and stumble forward, “I’m so relaxed I’m like…I’m one with the universe.”

Hunk looked to the side, meeting his best friend’s grin with a shocked expression.

“Lance, I thought you said he’s a heavyweight!”  
“Yeah well, that’s what he told _me-_ ”  
“He’s only had two shots Lance! _Two shots!_ ”

Lance clicked his tongue, turning to face the shrieking boy.

“Yeah well, it’s not _my_ fault if he’s secretly a ridiculous light weight!” 

They both halted when they heard a snort, turning to find the drunkard falling into a heap on the floor.

Lance sighed, shaking his head at the sight.

It was almost regrettable, the way things turned out.  
Hunk had called Lance up to tell him about the house party he and Pidge were planning, to celebrate the end of their final exams.   
He jumped at the opportunity, agreeing to go and help them out even.

As a second thought, he barged into Keith’s dorm room, the boy staying at the room right next to his, and dragged him along, knowing Keith would never be one to go to a party without persuasion.

Then came their little banter. Lance insisting Keith would probably be a light-weight despite his tough act, Keith denying it and insisting if anything, it’s Lance that’d be the one to get drunk off of thin air.

He never expected that, only two tequila shots later, the shorter boy would be a giggling mess, proving Lance’s theory right. 

Feeling responsible for provoking him, he promised Hunk he’d take Keith home, make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

“Alright mullet, sit right there, I’ll just go get my car keys and be back before you know it, yeah?” he chastised as he struggled to move the boy onto the couch in Hunk and Pidge’s living room, yelling into his ear to be heard over the chatter and loud music around them.

He left before Keith could respond, doubting the boy had even comprehended what he’d told him. 

He shook his head as he retreated, a thought nudging its way to the top of his head.

_How on Earth did I fall in love with this idiot?_

*****

Surely enough, he returned to the room to find Keith long gone, the spot he was in now occupied by a couple far too involved with each other for Lance to be able to ask them wether a short, pretty, angry dude was sitting there a moment ago and if they knew where he’d gone.

With a start he began looking all over the flat, pushing his way through heaps of people, even asking Pidge, the small girl being the only other sober person in the room, being too young and too smart to ‘kill her brain cells in the worst way possible’, or so she said.   
She shrugged when Lance asked her if she’d seen him, but leaned close to him with a sly smirk and yelled into his ear;

“Why are you looking for him, did you finally grow a uterus and decided to confess?”   
She leaned away, noting the blush on her friend’s face.  
“In case you did”, she continued, “he may or may not be in Hunk’s room.”

He stared on for a moment, wondering if she was just pulling another prank on him. _Again._  
Yet all she did was pat his back before turning to leave, not before throwing a thumbs up his way.

With slow precaution, he moved towards Hunk’s room on the top half-floor of the flat, his and Pidge’s rooms being the only places that were considered off-limits during the infamous house parties they’d thrown so far.

Most people knew better than to approach a room that belonged to either of the two genius mechanics, never knowing what they might end up facing, yet Keith and Lance were so accustomed to the odd precautionary meters their friends took, that they knew how to avoid their laser detectors and face-recognition doors with ease.

Surely enough, he opened the door to find Keith perched atop Hunk’s bed, staring with wide eyes at the wall behind the bed, covered with posters of space, a few boy bands Lance knew Hunk had the biggest crush on, and a set of fairy lights decorating the head of the bed, blinking in and out of existence in slow pulses.

“Hey buddy”, he whispered, closing the door to block out the music from the floor beneath them.

Keith turned to him, a wide smile on his lips. Lance’s heart almost jumped at the sight, the gleam of excitement in his friends eyes almost too much to bear.

“Look! Aren’t they pretty?”

Lance squinted, trying to understand what exactly the boy was pointing too.

“Well? Aren’t they?” Keith continued, still pointing his index finger to the bed’s headboard.

“I’m not sure what I’m looking at Keith.” 

He walked closer, interest piqued.   
Keith shook his head, smile still on his lips.

“The fireflies silly! Look at them.”  
He nodded his head to the direction of the headboard and Lance hummed in recognition.

The fairy lights.  
The cute, adorable idiot, confused in his drunken state, thought the fairy lights to be fireflies.  
“Yeah, they’re pretty.”

He took a moment, appreciating the look on his friends face, the wide eyes glowing from the light of the fairy lights, his face flushed from the alcohol in his body, lips parted to make way for the small private smile that made his eyes crinkle.

“You know,”, Keith started, eyes fixated onto the lights, “I know this person. I think he’d really like to see the fireflies.”

Lance moved closer, sitting cross-legged by Keith’s side on the bed.

“And who might that be?”

“My crush.”

He felt a stab in his heart.

_My crush_.

Keith…Keith had someone he liked. Someone he’d want to show fireflies to. Someone he’d think about even in this intoxicated state.

Someone who wasn’t Lance.

“He’s a real big romantic even though he denies it, so stuff like fireflies would totally be something he’d like.”

Lance tried not to let his lungs collapse upon themselves.

“That’s nice Keith. You could show them to him sometime. Let’s-let’s just go for now.”

He moved to sit up, only to feel himself get tugged back down and onto the bed, Keith’s hand taking ahold of his shirt despite his gaze never moving from the lights.

“Can you find him for me? I’ll tell you what he looks like.”

His breaths were getting shallower, his vision swimming.

He didn’t want Keith to describe his crush to him. He didn’t want to know what the person looked like, didn’t want to know who it was that took the heart of the person he loved. He didn’t want to, he _couldn’t-_

“He’s kind of tall. A bit taller than me, but I’ll never admit it to his face because he’ll make fun of me. He’s got this beautiful dark skin, and he keeps nagging me about his skin treatment routine and whatnot, then yells at me when I say I’m too lazy to follow it.”

Lance could’ve sworn his heartbeat stopped.

“He’s got short brown hair but they’re really soft. Sometimes if he falls asleep next to me I kinda put my hands through his hair. He giggles in his sleep when I do and it’s super cute.”

“He’s got this big ocean blue eyes”, he moved his hands as he talked, animatedly describing the person, ignoring the widening of Lance’s eyes and the way his breath hitched in his throat, “and a cute nose. And pretty lips. I think about kissing him a lot but I won’t tell him that. And he’s got little freckles on his nose and cheeks that you can’t see unless you stand really close to him and maybe he doesn’t know this, but they look like little constellations and I wanna connect them all one day.”

He turned to Lance at that, his smile widening. “His eyes are the ocean and his freckles are little stars in the sky. He’s so pretty, you should see him. And that’s not even the best part!”

Keith hopped on his knees, leaning closer to Lance who was still laying down with his heart threatening to push its way out of his ribcage.

“Like, I tell him he’s grumpy and annoying all the time but-and don’t tell him this either, he’s really not. He’s actually got the softest heart I’ve seen, and he’s really selfless though he doesn’t realise it. He’s pretty insecure too, for all his tough act, but that’s just because he doesn’t know how great he is.”

Keith sighed, letting his eyelids flutter shut before returning, a bittersweet smile on his lips. 

“Don’t tell him, but I think it’s not a crush anymore. I love him. I love Lance.”

The air got sucked out of him, his blood was flowing in a million different directions, as did his thoughts. Was this-was this real?

“You know,” Keith squinted, bringing himself over Lance to lean in and study his face, “You kinda look like him, a lot. Are you related?”

It was the final blow, Lance knew it was, because the very next moment he was wrapping his hands around Keith’s back and bringing himself close enough to kiss him, ignoring the taste of alcohol on his lips in favour of the giggle erupting from the boy, who brought his hands to slide their way over Lance's neck, breaking off the kiss to laugh and nuzzle his nose onto his.

“Lance! I’m-you’re here! What-“

“I love you.”  
He stared, taking in the shock, the confusion, and then the recognition, the love in Keith’s eyes.

“I love you too, you big space nerd mullet _idiot_ , and I’ll tell you this again tomorrow because you won’t remember it, and the day after, and if you let me, I’ll tell you this forever. I love you.”

He didn’t get to continue before Keith stopped him with a kiss, laughing into it all the while, whispered ‘i love you’’s mixed between them, unsure of who had said each one yet not caring all the while.

It wasn’t the greatest confession, the most romantic moment of his life.  
It was absurd, crazy, smelling of salty tears and alcohol, and a lot of post-hangover explanations.

Yet deep down Lance knew.  
He’d never change it for the world.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was so fun to write despite me getting to it a million years late TuT  
> I know I write angst most of the time but guys, I love writing fluffy stuff too. Just writing about the two nerds being absolutely happy <3
> 
> If you'd like to send any, I'm still accepting prompts! My tumblr's dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it <3


End file.
